


...serious conversation

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Series: The "First" Series [3]
Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: ...serious conversation, Multi, larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..."poważna" rozmowa</p>
            </blockquote>





	...serious conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Haha pierwsza "poważna" rozmowa...

Louis czuł się coraz lepiej, od kiedy pozwolił Harry'emu zbliżyć się do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Harry był najlepszym kompanem do rozmów, nawet lepszym, niż Niall, którego tematy teraz ograniczały się do Zayn to, Zayn tamto. Nadal Louis nie powiedział Harry'emu o tym, co robił jeszcze niecały rok temu i tak naprawdę nie chciał, żeby brunet w ogóle się dowiedział.

Jednak Louis musiał ostatnio unikać i Harry'ego, i Zayna. Uciekał zaraz po dzwonku z sali w której mieli lekcje i uciekał niezauważony, albo jadał swój lunch w łazience (teraz już nie jogurt a kanapkę z szynką i sałatą). Nie chciał tego, ale po ponownym spotkaniu Nicka, podczas którego brunet uderzył Louisa w twarz, na jego twarzy gościł fioletowy siniak. Na szczęście Niall w porę się pojawił, pokazując Nickowi pewien filmik/zdjęcie, którego Louis nie mógł dostrzec i uratował sytuację. Co niestety nie zmieniało faktu, że Louis miał na twarzy wielkiego, fioletowego siniaka, dokładnie na szczęce po lewej stronie od brody.

Nick odszedł wtedy z miejsca zdarzenia dosyć przestraszony i Louis był cholernie ciekawy tego, co pokazał mu Niall, ale nie pytał, bo jeśli Niall chciałby, żeby to widział, pokazałby mu.

Tak, czy siak, najlepszą częścią był dzień, kiedy Zayn zaprosił Nialla na randkę do kina. Blondyn latał po całym domu, denerwując się.

\- Niall, uspokój się, wszystko będzie dobrze. - Louis zachichotał, siadając w kuchni, naprzeciwko Maury.

\- Ale, co jeśli mu się nie spodobam? Dobrze wyglądam w tych spodniach? - Niall wybełkotał z naburmuszoną miną wchodząc do kuchni i spoglądając wyczekująco na Louisa.

\- Bardzo seksownie, skarbie, a teraz ogarnij się, bo chyba nie chcesz, żeby Zayn zobaczył cię w takim stanie, prawda? - Louis kątem oka zobaczył, jak Maura zakrywa usta dłonią i chichocze.

\- Nie.

\- W takim razie, załóż jeszcze koszulkę, bo nie pójdziesz w samych spodniach. - Louis zaśmiał się, kiedy Niall zarumienił się, wystawił mu język i pognał do swojego pokoju, żeby ubrać koszulkę i już po niecałych dwóch minutach był z powrotem, przeskakując wzrokiem z Maury na Louisa.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie, kochanie. - powiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się do syna, po czym wstała i przytuliła go, na co blondyn odetchnął.

\- Jestem pewien, że Zaynowi opadnie szczęka, Ni. - Louis mruknął, również odsuwając się od stołu i przyciągając przyjaciela do uścisku. - Wyglądasz cudownie.

\- Kocham cię, Lou. - Niall wymamrotał w jego koszulkę, obejmując go ciasno ramionami. - Jesteś najlepszy.

\- Hej, kochanie, to przecież ty mnie uratowałeś, prawda? - Louis posłał Maurze ciepły uśmiech i ucałował głowę blondyna. Maura od razu, kiedy zobaczyła poobijanego Louisa, zarządzała wyjaśnień, a że Louis i Niall jej ufali, wyjawili jej wszystko. On i Niall od lat byli przyjaciółmi, wychowywali się razem, mieszkali obok siebie i naprawdę mocno się kochali. Maura była drugą mamą dla Louisa, a Jay drugą mamą dla Nialla, więc dlaczego mieliby coś ukrywać (pomijając fakt, że Jay nadal nie wiedziała, co się działo z Louisem (w sensie emocjonalnym))?

\- Cieszę się, że już wszystko w porządku. - Niall odsunął się od niego trochę, spoglądając w niebieskie tęczówki przyjaciela. - Jadłeś coś dzisiaj?

\- Śniadanie i jabłko. - Louis odpowiedział po namyśle.

\- Zjedz coś jeszcze, Lou i dbaj o siebie, kiedy mnie nie będzie. - Niall powiedział poważnie i Louis nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak pocałować go. Musnął delikatnie jego wargi, chichocząc. To była ich tradycja. Już od małego skradali sobie całusy. Ich matki były bardzo tolerancyjne i nie przeszkadzało im, że to robią, a im samym sprawiało to przyjemność. Świadomość, że jest na tym świecie ktoś, kto się tobą zajmie, kto będzie cię kochał do końca życia i jeszcze dłużej, ktoś, kto zawsze będzie dla ciebie, kiedy będziesz potrzebował odrobiny czułości.

\- Wracasz za kilka godzin, Niall. - Louis upomniał go z chichotem.

\- Tak, ale ty nadal jesteś strasznie chudy i musisz jeść, dobrze? - Oczy Nialla były takie wielkie i niebieskie, że Louis po prostu skinął głową, pod ich intensywnym spojrzeniem.

\- Obiecuję coś zjeść, Ni.

Po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka i Niall podskoczył, przygryzając wargę.

\- Spokojnie, Ni. Wyglądasz zjawiskowo i jestem pewien, że spodnie Zayna już niedługo będą za ciasne. - Louis odsunął się od blondyna i posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech, podczas, gdy Maura ponownie zachichotała.

\- Spadaj, zapomniałem już, jaki jesteś pyskaty. - Niall westchnął, próbując ukryć rumieniec. - Do zobaczenia, Lou.

\- Baw się dobrze i pamiętaj o prezerwatywach! - Louis krzyknął za nim, kiedy Niall pobiegł do drzwi.

\- I nie pij za dużo alkoholu! - Maura dodała, a Louis zachichotał, przybijając jej piątkę.

Uwielbiał tę kobietę.

***

Po tym, jak Niall opuścił dom Horanów, Louis wraz z Maurą usiedli w salonie na kanapie, oglądając To właśnie miłość. Tak, trochę to ironiczne, zważywszy na to, że jest lato, ale cóż... Oboje uwielbiali różne filmy romantyczne i mieli mnóstwo tematów, na które Maura nie mogła porozmawiać z Niallem. Tak, blondyn był trochę mniej stereotypowym gejem niż Louis (chociaż oboje uwielbiali zakupy i kwiaty).

Szatyn leżał rozłożony na połowie kanapy, popijając gorącą herbatkę cytrynową z Maurą, kiedy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi.

Maura uniosła brwi, spoglądając na Louisa. - Oczekujesz kogoś?

Louis pokręcił głową, wzruszając ramionami i z powrotem przeniósł swój wzrok na ekran telewizora, gdzie Alan Rickman kupował biżuterię dla jakiejś laski (czyt. dziwki) z pracy. Kątem oka widział, jak Maura wstaje i udaje się do przedpokoju, żeby otworzyć drzwi.

\- Louis, ktoś do ciebie!

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi i westchnął, odkładając swój kubek z herbatą na stolik do kawy, po czym udał się w stronę drzwi.

I jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczył w drzwiach (dobra, może trochę głębiej w domu, niżeli w drzwiach) Harry'ego. Automatycznie jego dłonie powędrowały do twarzy, zakrywając siniaka, chociaż wiedział, że Harry i tak już go zobaczył (jego rozdziawione usta mówiły wszystko).

\- H-harry?

Harry pokręcił głową, wzdychając. - Lou...

Maura uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do Louisa. - Zrobię herbaty i nałożę wam ciasta, i przyniosę do pokoju.

Louis nieprzytomnie skinął głową, chociaż chciał powiedzieć, że ma jeszcze herbatę i że nie potrzebuje nowej.

\- C-chodź. - mruknął cicho, chwytając Harry'ego (który nie wiadomo jak znalazł się obok niego) za mały palec i pociągnął go wgłąb domu, prosto na schody i do pokoju Nialla (i jego aktualnie).

\- Lou... - Harry westchnął, siadając na dwuosobowym łóżku Nialla i spoglądając na szatyna obgryzającego paznokcie ze zwieszoną głową, jakby próbował ukryć siniaka na twarzy (co zresztą i tak było prawdą). - Hej, ostatnio mówiliśmy o zaufaniu, pamiętasz?

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mieszka Niall? - Louis zapytał, ignorując pytanie bruneta.

\- Niall napisał mi smsa. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Zayn naskarżył mu, że od tygodnia jęczę o tym, że nas unikasz.

Louis skinął głową, bawiąc się palcami. - Przepraszam...

\- Nie musisz mi mówić, kto ci to zrobił, Lou. Po prostu mnie nie unikaj, dobrze? - Harry sięgnął dłonią do łopatek Louisa i zaczął kreślić różne wzory pomiędzy nimi. - Kochanie...

I Louis już praktycznie był jego po tym pieszczotliwym zwrocie. Z jego ust wydostał się cichy szloch, a ciało mimowolnie skuliło się w stronę Harry'ego, przyciskając się do ciepłego ciała bruneta. Nick nigdy nie mówił do niego "kochanie", "słoneczko", czy nawet "skarbie" i to było tak dziwnie przyjemne uczucie, kiedy Harry to powiedział, naprawdę. Tak inne, nowe i niesamowite.

\- Lou... och, skarbie...

Louis zacisnął dłonie na koszulce Harry'ego, szarpiąc za nią delikatnie w szlochu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Louis, wszystko dobrze, jestem tu z tobą i spędzimy miło wieczór, dobrze? - Harry zapytał, gładząc dłonią plecy Harry'ego i całując go w czoło, kiedy chłopak się uspokoił. - Powiesz mi, dlaczego płakałeś?

Louis skinął głową, spoglądając Harry'emu w oczy załzawionymi, niebieskimi oczami. - Po prostu...

\- Weź głęboki oddech, Lou. - Harry polecił, posyłając mu pokrzepiający uśmiech.

Louis wziął wdech i odetchnął w szyję Harry'ego, ściskając mocniej jego koszulę pomiędzy palcami. - T-to tylko taki jeden chłopak mnie uderzył... Z mojej poprzedniej szkoły.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta w wąską linię, kręcąc głową. - Dlaczego to zrobił?

\- Bo jestem gejem i-i on n-nie toleruje homoseksualistów...

Louis czuł, jak Harry się spina, a kiedy lekko się zatrząsł, brunet rozluźnił się i otulił go bardziej ramionami, przyciągając do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Nie przejmuj się takimi ludźmi, Lou. Jeśli jeszcze raz cię dotknie, ja dotknę jego tysiąc razy mocniej. - Harry westchnął w jego włosy, kiwając ich ciałami na boki, żeby uspokoić Louisa. - Boli cię?

Szatyn potrząsnął głową, wtulając się w niego bardziej. - Nie aż tak bardzo...

Louis czuł się cholernie źle z tym całym kłamaniem, ale chciał zacząć nowe życie i mieć u Harry'ego nową, białą kartę. Styles już i tak w pierwszym miesiącu ich znajomości przedstawił mu swoje zdanie na temat ćpunów, alkoholików i dziwek. Harry po prostu miał złe doświadczenia z takimi ludźmi. Grupka chłopaków pod wpływem alkoholu i narkotyków pobiła jego siostrę dla głupiego portfela. Obrażenia były tak poważne, że zmarła w karetce. Opinia Harry'ego na temat takich ludzi była zrozumiała. A strach Louisa również taki był.

\- Przepraszam, za unikanie was. - Louis wyszeptał, kiedy uspokoił się, opierając się razem z Harrym o zagłówek łóżka.

\- W porządku, Lou, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego to robiłeś, w końcu to siniak, nic wstydliwego. To ten koleś powinien się wstydzić. - Harry mruknął, sięgając ręką do dłoni Louisa i bawiąc się jego palcami, leżącymi na jego brzuchu.

Louis milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedzieć. - Jestem słaby i nie umiem się bronić.

\- Louis, to nie jest nic złego, nie każdy ma mięśnie zawodowego boksera. - Harry powiedział, trącając nosem policzek szatyna, dopóki ten nie spojrzał mu w oczy. - Jesteś wspaniały, Lou i jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz, to chciałbym być twoim obrońcom.

Louis sapnął, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję i wtulając głowę w jej zgłębienie.

Louis od początku wiedział, że Harry jest typem opiekuńczego faceta, pokazał to wiele razy wobec jego osoby. Na przykład wtedy, gdy potknął się o kamień na chodniku, a Harry złapał go i uchronił przed upadkiem, przyciągając do swojej klatki piersiowej, albo wtedy, kiedy zapomniał zrobić pracę domowa z chemii i Harry wziął jego zeszyt i przepisał mu swoją, by nie dostał jedynki.

\- Dziękuję... - wymamrotał, podciągając się trochę, żeby zrównać się z twarzą Harry'ego, po czym cmoknął go w policzek.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, trącając palcem wskazującym jego żebra i wywołując tym głośny pisk szatyna.

I Louis wiedział, że to jest początek. Ich początek.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł na jakąś “pierwszą” sytuację Larry’ego, np. kłótnia, to może śmiało mówić!!!!!


End file.
